soul connection
by wiccagirluk
Summary: things are changing for Ron and Hermione, their love for each other creating something that can never be broken. slightly au hbp.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Connection**

Chapter 1

Harry sat on the couch in the Griffendor common room, Ginny was seated next to him. They were both reading their transfiguration books, admittedly Ginny more intently than Harry, he had other things on his mind, his two best friends had been acting differently lately, in truth since the summer and it was now November. He tried to list the things that had changed, firstly they hardly argued anymore and certainly not to the extent that they used to. They also tended to sit closer together and talk in whispers, sometimes Harry had to remind them that he was there. Lastly they kept disappearing, one minute they were all walking into the common room and then they were both gone. He suspected they had finally admitted their feelings to each other. Ron had fancied Hermione since fourth year or so he told Harry, just a few weeks before the Yule ball. After Ron's pathetically useless attempt to ask her to go with him, Hermione had, in tears, told Ginny that she felt the same way. Of course Harry and Ginny both knew that they had had feelings for each other since the day they met on the Hogwarts express, but they kept that to themselves. He hoped this was the case, he wanted them both to be happy together, he just didn't understand why it was such a big secret. He was a little hurt.

"I know what you're thinking Harry." Ginny's voice broke his thoughts.

"You do?"

"Yep, you're thinking were are they?"

"Am I that transparent?" he asked, hoping his wasn't due to the thoughts that continually raced in his mind about Ginny herself.

"Only to me….it hurts doesn't it?" she asked putting her book down and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He swallowed hard.

"Being left out." she stated

"Yes it does." he replied sadly.

"You think they've told each other then?" she hoped they had, she couldn't take another minute of Ron's sulky mood when Hermione wasn't around.

"Maybe"

"It doesn't explain the secrecy though. We're all friends, and we already know how they feel." she smiled at him weakly, partly trying to comfort him and partly hoping he would catch a clue and realise she was trying to hint about her own feelings for him. Harry turned to face the redhead, his heart pounding, he didn't know when but at some point over the summer he had realised that Ginny was a girl, and very attractive. He wondered how badly Ron would hurt him if he asked Ginny out, he hoped that being with Hermione would have softened him a little, as his best mate he was really a great choice for a boyfriend for Ginny, he hoped Ron believed this. He looked at her, taking a deep breath, he thought he might ask her, but he knew his courage would fail him. As it happened his courage didn't have time to fail. The common room door opened and he heard familiar voices.

"I'm telling you," came Ron's deep voice, "don't worry, it's getting late, no one will be up."

"What if they are? What if it's….Harry!" she stopped and quickly wrapped her arms across her chest.

"All right mate, we were just in the library" Ron said

"Well see you tomorrow" Hermione smiled at the three and rushed upstairs, Ginny ran after her throwing a quick, "night." over her shoulder, Ron watched them go with a silly smile on his face, Harry watched Ron.

"well night then Harry"

"Ron" Harry yelled, "wait can we talk?"

"Sure," Ron came to the couch and sat down, "what's up?"

"I was going to ask you that," Ron didn't seem likely to divulge any information, "look I'm going to ask you something, and I'm only going to ask once, I want the truth and if you lie to me it may seriously damage our friendship." Ron gulped at the seriousness in his friends tone, "are you going out with Hermione?" Ron visibly relaxed the question not being quite as serious as he imagined.

"Actually yes I am," Harry punched him in the arm, "what was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you git?"

"I don't know really, it sort of happened by accident, one minute we were arguing and then we were kissing and we were going to tell you, but I don't know, we just enjoyed having some thing that was just ours." Ron looked sheepishly, in truth he liked the secret, he was worried that if he told anyone then he would wake up and find it was a dream.

"It hurts Ron, being pushed out , having your two best mates sneak around and keeping secrets."

"I'm sorry mate, we didn't mean to hurt you."

"Okay then, no more secrets."

"Promise." they both stood to go to bed.

"Ron, why have you got ink all over your hands?" Ron turned scarlet.

"Long story mate." he replied and led the way up the stairs.

Meanwhile

"Hermione wait." Ginny called

"Hey Ginny, I'm really tired, I have to go to bed."

"Please wait," they stopped outside the door to the sixth year girls room, "I just want to know something, I want the truth and I promise I wont be mad okay." she was more certain by the second that she was right.

"Okay" Hermione breathed, knowing what she was going to ask and resigned to finally spilling the beans.

"Are you going out with my brother?"

"Yes, yes I am," she felt a pang of guilt at keeping this secret, along with relief that she was telling someone, she wasn't nearly as comfortable with the secret as Ron was.

"Oh my gosh!" the younger girl exclaimed, "since when?"

"Since the summer, at the burrow"

"I cant believe you never told me, you know what I don't care that you never said, I'm just happy I know now, and relieved because now I want have to listen to Mr moody pants every holiday, sulking because you're not there."

"He sulks." Hermione was genuinely surprised but then this is Ron Weasly they were talking about, "I'm sorry Gin."

"Don't be" they hugged each other lightly, "err Mione why do you have ink all over the front of your shirt? And why is it in the shape of handprints?" Hermione blushed a deep crimson and giggled slightly, remembering the library and Ron knocking over the ink. Of course not realising until a bit later was a draw back, ink stain removal was a spell she had never got the hang of, "why Hermione Granger, I think Ronald is a bad influence on you." Ginny scolded her jokingly as they parted for their separate rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the weeks since telling Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermiones relationship had strengthened. It was a known fact throughout the school that they were together and this met with general approval especially amongst the Griffendor`s who had all secretly known this would happen and had all been keeping bets on when exactly it would happen. They had managed to find a steady equilibrium between, homework, time alone and time with Harry and Ginny. With Christmas break fast approaching all seemed to be going well.

It was two days before the break and this year Hermione and Harry were going to be spending Christmas at the burrow. Today should prove interesting. Lessons had finished and there were signs up in the common room, stating that

_In the light of recent times, Professor Dumbledore wished to know that all students were capable of defending themselves and this would be assessed by means of a duelling competition. To take place today in the great hall._

So here they were, the students sat in their houses and were arranged according to year. The day was long, and it was drawing late by the time the sixth years reached their duels. The numbers began to dwindle, until there were only four left. A rather embarrassed Ron had been knocked out two rounds ago by a particularly competent Ravenclaw boy, who had now reached the final four along with Hermione Granger the only girl to reached higher than the last three rounds, Draco Malfoy and of course Harry Potter. Harry and Malfoy stared at each other with pure hatred, Malfoy was a competent but vicious dueller and he was warned several times for using a bit too much force in his spells. Harry knew they were both thinking the same thing, _I__'__m going to take you down_.

The names were called.

"Draco Malfoy." Said Professor Mcgonnagal and Malfoy stepped into position. Harry turned to take his place, "Hermione Granger" Mcgonnegal called. There was an audible intake of breath. Everyone had assumed that Harry would duel Malfoy. Malfoy sneered and his face twisted into an evil smile.

"Professor," he asked, "is this fair, I mean she is a girl?"

"Mr Malfoy, I think this is extremely fair, since Miss Granger gets far higher marks than you I would expect this to make you even"

"Lets go Malfoy" Hermione shouted.

"Have it your way Granger, at least you can go crying to the weasel when you lose, if your not took to the hospital wing first." but before he could even finish his first spell, she had yelled "expelliarmus" and his wand flew from his grasp, the other students laughed and cheered, he was not impressed.

"What were you saying about losing?"

He managed to almost finish his second spell before he was thrown to the ground by hers.

"Well done Miss Granger, you are in the final" Hermione rushed to join her friends, Malfoy sloped of towards the slytherins, pushing past her as he went, "you'll pay for that mud blood" he hissed.

Harry made short work of his duel with the Ravenclaw boy and the room cheered when Harry and Hermione faced each other. The boy who lived faces the girl who knows everything. Ron looked around and noticed coins changing hands and bets being made, he wasn't surprised until he saw Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagal do the same. Although Harry was Dumbledores favourite students and Hermione Mcgonagals. Ginny stood next to him.

"Two sickles on Harry." she whispered.

"Your on." he replied

The two friends squared up to each other, as Harry looked at Hermione's nervous face, he knew he would lose. There was no way he would beat Hermione, not in front of the entire school, _besides_, he thought, _she deserves a little respect, she__'__s a brilliant dueller but no one will believe that if I win. _He just needed to make it convincing.

Her expelliarmus took his wand away, he knew he could have gotten there first. The crowd cheered. The second time he reacted faster, her wand flying backwards. They readied themselves for the final time, looks of pure concentration on both their faces. As Harrys wand left his hand he realised that she really was that good, he wasn't ready at all. The surprise must have shown on his face as there was a gasp from the crowd, even Hermione seemed taken aback.

"Well done Miss Granger, 50 points to Griffendor." shouted Professor Mcgonagal as she discreetly took two Galleons from Professor Dumbledore.

Harry hugged Hermione, "Well done, you've improved since the last time we've practiced."

"Thank you Harry, although I had a great teacher to begin with." she replied. When she reached Ron he grabbed her and spun her around before kissing her deeply. She blushed scarlet.

"That's my girl," he told her, "well done," he turned to Harry and shook his hand, 'bad luck mate.'

'Well at least I lost to somebody that I didn't mind losing to, Hermione, well done with Malfoy that was impressive.'

**************

Hermiones smile stayed all the way through the following days. As they climbed off the Hogwarts express to meet the Weasleys, many students waved at her and she felt on top of the world. Since the competition it was a though she had been given a new level of respect.

Mr and Mrs Weasley greeted them and hugs were given before they climbed into the ministry provided car. Hermione cast a glance around the station one last time, even though she had told her parents that she would be at the Burrow for Christmas, she was still afraid that her father would be here. That he would decide for her to go to their home instead. She shuddered at the thought, for just a moment her fear of the man filled her up, she closed her eyes briefly and then seeing with absolute certainty that he was no where in sight, she climbed into the car.

The ride to the Burrow was quiet, everyone itching to discuss everything they had done since September, but trying to wait for the appropriate time. They carried their cases into the house, Ron struggling with the weight of both his and Hermiones things, shrugging of her insistence that she could manage. Mrs Weasley smiled at them, relieved that they had finally sorted themselves out and hoping that this would lead to a quieter visit and the arguments would cease. _now if only Harry and Ginny will realise things. _she thought.

They took their things upstairs, Hermione was in Ginnys room and Harry in Rons. As Ron left Ginnys room to put his own things away Hermione grabbed him and kissed him soundly.

'Thanks.' she whispered.

'Anytime.' he replied with a grin and they parted company, 'Harry, can I ask you something?' Ron asked when he entered his room. Harry looked up form his bag.

'Sure.' they both sat down on their beds.

'What's going on with you and my sister?'

'What! Nothing, nothing at all.' _I wish there was_. He added silently

'Oh, I was afraid of that.' Harrys head whipped around fast.

'Why do you say that?' _could it mean he'd be okay with it. _

'Well I know you Harry, you fancy her and I know she's mad about you. I'd rather you go out with her than anyone else. So I guess what I'm saying is that I'm giving you permission to date my sister.' Ron said in a rush.

'Thanks mate, I was kind of worried about what you'd think.'

'Thank Mione, not me, she talked me round.'

'She's been a good influence on you.' Harry told him with a chuckle, 'shall we see if dinner's ready?' as much as Harry was grateful for Rons words he had no desire to prolong such an uncomfortable conversation. Rons eyes lit up at the mention of food and he was downstairs before Harry had reached the door.

*****

'Hermione.' Ginny said tentatively.

'Yeah.' she replied with a dreamy smile still plastered across her face.

'Has Harry said anything to you….about me?' Hermione turned to her friend and flashed her a smile.

'Like what?' she asked innocently

'I don't know, anything.'

'No he hasn't, sorry.'

'Oh, does he mention other girls?' Ginny tried to sound casual.

'You mean does he fancy anyone?' Ginny blushed, 'Well there is this one girl.' Ginnys head shot up.

'Who?'

'You, of course. He's mad about you.' Hermione giggled, _gosh was I ever this clueless about Ron. _

'You said he never mentions me.'

'He doesn't have to Gin, its in the way he looks at you, or doesn't sometimes. His face when you're in the room, it's obvious. Don't worry, Ron's working on it.'

'I know I heard that wrong, Ron's working on it.' Ginny said incredulously.

'Have a little faith Gin, Ron would rather see you with Harry than anyone else. He trusts Harry, but we think that Harrys too scared of upsetting Ron so he's working on it.' Ginny smiled, knowing what a pratt her brother could be, she was glad to see Hermione influence rubbing off. She linked arms with her friend and they went downstairs to dinner, each with their own smile.

*****

As it turned out dinner was ten minutes away and the boys were outside throwing a quaffle to each other.

'Hey,' Harry shouted, 'Joining us?'

'Yeah.' Ginny shouted rushing for her broom.

'You know I don't fly Harry, I'll just sit here and watch.' she was joined almost immediately by Ron.

'Come fly with me.' he said softly, holding his hand out to her, 'just hold on to me, I won't let you fall.' she hated flying, she hated heights, but something in his voice and his eyes told her she would be perfectly safe. She climbed on to the back of the broom, wrapped her arms around him and held on. Ron flew slow circles around the garden, gradually taking them higher and a little faster, Hermione found she was starting to enjoy herself, just a little bit. She was almost sad when Mrs Weasley called them inside.

'So, fill us in then.' Mr Weasley said once they were all settled at the table. Fred and George who had joined them for the evening looked over expectantly, curious to what they were missing.

'Hermiones the sixth year duelling champion.' Ron blurted out proudly.

'Really well done.' Mr Weasley told her.

'She was amazing,' Ron told them and recited her duels with enthusiasm.

'Second Harry, bad luck.' Fred laughed, 'Where did you come brother dear?' Fred teased.

'Tenth' Ginny laughed, the twins laughed and Rons face grew red with embarrassment.

'I thought you did very well Ron.' Hermione told him, squeezing his hand under the table, he visibly relaxed and replied.

'It doesn't matter about me, Mione won, it's her achievement and that's all I care about.' the twins stopped laughing, they had expected an angry retort, not this calm, considerate reply. They stared at him as he glanced at Hermione, she smiled at him and their faces shone with love.

'Oooh.' the twins said together.

'You two finally got things together then.' George stated, they both blushed.

'Boys!' Mrs Weasley bellowed and the twins quietened, 'well done dear.' she told Hermione, 'now eat up, we're going shopping tomorrow, if anyone's interested its only a week until Christmas.' they finished their dinner in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Breakfast was finished with quickly the following morning, and Mrs Weasley was standing by the fireplace with the bowl of floo powder in her hand. Ginny, Harry and Ron were ready and waiting, Hermione was still upstairs.

'Harry dear,' Mrs Weasley said, 'would you just check on Hermione, see what's keeping her.'

'Sure.' he replied and trotted upstairs.

'So Ron, what are you buying her for Christmas?' Ginny asked her brother.

'Who Mione?'

'Who else? And please don't say a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. Because I happen to know that she doesn't like them.' Ginny said a bit impatiently.

'Yes she does, she said so when I bought her a box last year.' Ron replied smugly.

'You really are thick Ron. You could give her a dead mouse and she'd say she loved it. Because you gave it to her and she loves you.'

'Bloody hell, now what am I going to get her?'

'Don't swear Ronald.' Mrs Weasley scolded him.

'Look, I thought this might happen so I have a list.' she handed him a scrap of paper, 'it's a list of books that I know she wants.'

'Books?'

'Trust me, pick one.' Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron. _honestly if he hasn't worked out by now that books are a good idea, then is there any hope._

'Sorry about that everyone, I couldn't find my money. I'm ready now.' Hermione apologised, and joined the queue by the fire. One by one they floo'd to Diagon alley.

'Right where to first?' Molly said.

'Mrs Weasley, is it okay if Ron and I get our things and meet you later?' Harry asked.

Mrs Weasley debated silently for a moment, 'Alright, but I want you to meet us at Madam Malkins in an hour, not a second later.'

'Okay thanks mum.' Ron said, he kissed Hermiones cheek and winked at her, before the two boys left to shop. 'Harry, why have we split up?'

'Do you want the girls to see what we've bought them?' Harry asked.

'Right, I never thought of that.' they made their way along Diagon Alley, stopping at a small store where Harry picked up a small wooden picture frame for Ginny. He had the perfect picture for it, it was one of the four of them, taken by Colin Creevy just after the duelling competition. Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts, to get a book for Hermione. Ron strode up to the desk and handed over the list that Ginny had given him.

'Do you have any of these books?' he asked. The short, plump man behind the desk, looked over the top of his spectacles and studied the list.

'Yes sir, all of them.' he replied.

'Oh, I only want one, umm, which one has the most pages?' his logic being that the book Hermione would enjoy the most, would be the thickest.

'I believe this one,' the man said retrieving a large, heavy book, 'Meralda Mawneys 1001 household transfigurations.'

'Great, how much?' Ron asked excitedly.

'4 Galleons.'

'4 Galleons! I haven't got that much for all my shopping.' Ron said dejectedly. Harry laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned across the counter pressing the money into the clerks hand.

'We'll take it.' he said.

'No Harry, it's okay.'

'Ron, mate, consider it my Christmas present to you.'

'But. .' he spluttered, but Harry had already picked up the book and started out of the door. 'thanks Harry.' he mumbled once he'd caught up to his friend.

'No problem.' they stopped outside the sweet shop next, 'wait here a minute.' Harry said and dashed inside. He returned a few minutes later with two large bags.

'What you got there then?' Ron asked interestedly. Harry reached into one of the bags and pulled out a large flat box.

'Chocolate hearts.' he said.

'Nice thinking, wish I'd have thought of that.' Harry dumped the box in his hands grinning.

'I got one for each of us, it'll go well with that book.'

'You're the best Harry.' Ron chuckled, clapping his mate on the back. They continued along the street, stopping to pick up various items as they went. Finally they rushed back the way they had came and met Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione with minutes to spare.

'Hey.' Harry called.

'Did you get everything you wanted dears?' Mrs Weasley asked, giving a sideways look at Ron, who was now firmly wrapped around Hermione and kissing her soundly.

'Yes thanks.' Harry replied.

'Good and stop that you pair,' she yelled at Ron and Hermione, 'honestly you've only been apart an hour.' Mrs Weasley started off towards the joke shop. Ron picked up his bags and took possession of Hermiones also following after his Mother.

'Ginny, can I carry those for you?' Harry asked, _be brave, just go for it you fool. _he told himself.

'No, that's okay Harry, I can manage.' she replied but Harry took the bags anyway.

'Hey if Ron can carry bags for his girl, then I can carry them for mine.' he replied, praying that it was the right thing to say, hoping he wouldn't get a slap. Ginny stilled suddenly.

'But, Harry, you, I mean.' she spluttered.

'What? You got your eye on somebody else?' he smiled to himself. Ginny looped her arm through his.

'I knew you'd see things my way eventually.'

They weaved their way through the crowd, until eventually they reached Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Fred and Georges joke shop. The little shop was quite crowded, full of teenagers all clambering around the shelves, looking for the latest joke. Mrs Weasley bustled towards the counter where here sons were busy demonstrating their latest products. The four youngsters began looking around the store.

'Hi Mum.' the twins said.

'Hi boys, now I just wanted to check if you were coming to dinner tonight.' she asked.

'of course.' Fred replied.

'and are you going to stay for the night?'

'Yes, why not.' George said, eyeing up his younger siblings and their partners, and wondering what mischief could be caused.

'Lovely, see you tonight then.' Mrs Weasley said excitedly and turned briskly to collect her young charges, who were gathered together at the front of the shop, eyeing up the fanged Frisbees. 'come along then you lot.' she marched them from the shop and down the street, so they could floo back to the Burrow.

The rest of the day passed quickly and dinner was a casual affair. The quartet spent the days that followed together lazily. Harry played exploding snap and wizards chess with Ginny. While Ron, much to everyone's surprise, reading with Hermione. Even more surprisingly they were actually reading the same book, at the same time. Harry filed this away as odd, especially since Hermione read a lot faster than Ron; and he was fairly confident that Ron didn't understand nor care about soul magic: a Romanian understanding. He didn't even want to know what on earth that was about. He glanced over at them as Ron reached around Hermiones smaller frame, to turn the page. _weird, _Harry thought, and he turned his attention back to the game of wizards chess, since Ginny had just checked his king.

Christmas eve arrived, and the Burrow was alive with joy. Charlie had arrived for the holidays, and was sleeping on the couch and with Bill, Fleur and the twins, it was a tight squeeze. Currently they were sitting around the wireless, listening to Celestina Warbeck, Mrs Weasleys favourite singer. Ginny rested her head on Harrys shoulder and he put his arm around her, he risked a glance around the room, very aware that five of her brothers were here. They smiled encouragingly at him. Hermione had also leaned her head against Rons shoulder and the pair had fallen asleep. Harry stifled a yawn, realising now how late it actually was as Celestina finished her song. Mrs Weasley smiled happily and her family and stood, seeing her youngest son dozing, she announced it was time for bed. They all left slowly for their rooms and Molly gently shook the two youngsters awake.

'Wake up you two.' she said gently.

'It's not what it looks like.' Hermione yelled snapping awake.

'What isn't?'

Hermione glanced around her, flushed a deep scarlet and muttered, 'Nothing, just a dream.' Ron opened his eyes sleepily next to her and they were ushered upstairs.

'You know Molly, ' Mr Weasley said, smiling at his wife, 'I love Christmas, I love having all of them here, almost all.' he corrected, he pulled Molly close as her eyes filled with tears. Percy still remained absent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron woke excitedly on Christmas morning, he could hear the footsteps of the other Weasleys making their way downstairs to breakfast. Christmas at the Burrow was always an exciting, yet orderly affair. The family would all sit and eat breakfast and then sit in the living room by the tree, opening their presents. Ron had slept later than he usually did at this time of year, in fact Christmas day was the only day of the year normally that he got up early. He sat bolt upright in his bed, he didn't want to miss breakfast and he jumped across to Harrys bed and shook him awake vigorously.

'Wake up Harry, they're going to start without us.' he complained. Harry grudgingly climbed out of bed, however before he could get as far as the bathroom, Ron bolted ahead of him. Harry heard a girls yelp and an exclamation of 'bloody hell' followed by a thump. He timidly peered into the bathroom, where Hermione had been showering and was now standing with the shower curtain wrapped around herself. Ron was lying unconscious on the floor.

'Err, I'll just, err, yeah' Harry stuttered, trying to look anywhere but at his friend, whose modesty was far from being covered in the see through curtain material. _could this be anymore embarrassing. _ he thought, then he heard rapid footsteps on the stairs. He quickly gabbed hold of Ron under the arms and dragged him from the bathroom. He managed to whip the door closed just as Bill and Charlie reached the top of the stairs.

'Is everything alright? We heard a scream.' Bill asked anxiously, looking down at his brother, who was just now coming round.

'We're fine, we're good thanks.' Harry said quickly, his face flushed..

'What happened?'

'Nothing, just a slight miscommunication on bathroom schedules, nothing important.' Ron's face was brick red and he shook himself.

'Okay then.' Charlie said, as they turned to leave the bathroom door opened a crack and Hermione peered out. Upon seeing the four men, she squealed and slammed the door shut again. Ron swayed slightly and passed out again. 'oh I get it,' Charlie chuckled, 'he didn't knock did he?'

'No' Harry replied, the three of them chuckled quietly and the older men returned downstairs. 'Hermione' Harry called, knocking on the door, 'they've gone.' she opened the door slightly, peering at Ron. 'he passed out again.' Harry explained. Hermione had a large towel wrapped around her now and Harry looked away quickly.

'Thanks Harry' she said and jogged quickly into Ginnys room.

Harry helped Ron up, who had now gone from brick red to pale white and was muttering incomprehensibly.

'Harry, oh my God, Harry, she was. I didn't, I mean. she was naked Harry.'

'Yeah and you're the pratt that didn't knock.' he clapped his friend on the back, 'look on the Brightside Ron, you should be grateful really. I mean there are six other blokes in this house. At least it was you that walked in and not Fred or George.'

'yeah or you Harry.' Ron chuckled, Harry flushed slightly, 'You didn't Harry, tell me you didn't.'

'Not really, I mean she was behind the shower curtain and I looked away as soon as I saw. Not that I saw anything.' he added hastily he dashed into the bathroom quickly. Leaving a stunned Ron on the landing. When Harry went downstairs, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were still absent. Harry took a seat by Mr Weasley, as he sat Mr Weasley leaned over to him and said. 'The boys told us what happened, they're not going to say anything in front of Hermione. But I don't think Ron will be allowed to forget anytime soon. Especially not after his Mother gets hold of him.' he chuckled.

Ron chose that moment to make his entrance and received a rapturous applause from his brothers.

'Enough!' Mrs Weasley boomed, glaring at her youngest son, 'you, kitchen, now'

The family was silent, as Ron followed his mother in to the kitchen. They waited for a full five minutes before Ron was released from the kitchen. Molly had given him a thorough lecture on manners and decency; and the embarrassment he must have caused his girlfriend. He wasn't altogether sure why he was getting a lecture. After all its not like he did it on purpose. Although he knew how embarrassed Hermione would be, he was embarrassed also, but he wasn't complaining to loudly. She was his girlfriend after all and he had imagined the scene several times, at least now his picture was more accurate.

He avoided all eyes in the room until at the base of the stairs stood Ginny, with Hermione close behind. Ginny took a seat next to Harry, the room was quiet. Ron approached Hermione tentatively, he leaned forward to whisper an apology, but before he could speak she kissed him lightly.

'Good morning and happy Christmas.' she whispered into his ear as she pulled away.

'I'm sorry' he said.

'A little warning next time.' she giggled and approached the dining table. Ron smiled, _next time, bloody hell. _ he dashed after her and pulled her chair out for her to sit and took his own seat next to her. A collective breath was released.

'Can we eat now?' Charlie asked. Mrs Weasley set the plates down in front of them all, and they immediately tucked in. Harry grinned, this he predicted would be the best Christmas ever.

After breakfast was finished they all moved to the living room to open their presents. It was crowded this year with all the kids, as well as Harry, Hermione and Fleur. Everyone found a spot and the first round of presents were handed out. The customary Weasley jumpers were first. Fleur was very surprised to discover one, though she understood the importance of it. Bill, having checked if she would get one first, had explained the significance. Hermione also discovered a Weasley jumper with great joy, it was her first and she knew she truly was one of the family. It was a relieved step away from previous years, when Rita Skeeter had falsely reported Hermione's love life in the Daily Prophet, much to Molly Weasleys dismay since it didn't involve her son. They also all received a selection of sweets.

Hermione and Ginny were then given identical green wrapped boxes from their boyfriends, which turned out to be chocolate hearts and earned said boyfriends a kiss on the cheek. The presents slowly dwindled down and Hermione picked up her last present to hand out. It was Rons and it was large and heavy. He opened it excitedly.

'Wow, table top quidditch.' he yelled, 'this is brilliant.' his eyes shone. It had cost her a packet but seeing his face now, she knew it was worth it.

'so you . .' she began to ask but was silenced by a kiss.

'Love it' he said before placing a large, heavy package in her hands. 'I wanted to save it until last' he explained. Hermione tore the wrapping off excitedly to reveal a large book. Meralda Mawneys 1001 household transfigurations. She was speechless, _how did he know that I wanted this? I can't believe he bought me a book. _Ron held his breath waiting for her reaction. Tears welled in her eyes. Books were Hermiones life and this present from Ron meant the world to her. She lunged at him, sending them both toppling to the floor, where she attacked him with kisses.

'thank you.' she whispered when she finally pulled away.

Once all of the wrapping paper had been cleared away, Rons quidditch game was opened and the Weasley boys with Harry gathered around. Hermione chose to sit at the table, her new book in front of her. She'd grown quiet as the morning wore on. Mrs Weasley approached the girl and took a seat next to her.

'thinking of your parents?' she asked.

'a little' Hermione replied. Molly gave her a sad look, she knew it must be hard to be separated from ones family at Christmas. Hermione gave her a slight smile, knowing what the older woman would be thinking. In truth Hermione only felt relief. Molly put her arm around Hermiones shoulders, she thought that the Grangers would probably want to send their thoughts to their daughter on this day; and had sent them an owl that morning, wishing them a merry Christmas and allowing them a way to send a message back. She hoped that they used it, it would be a lovely surprise for Hermione. Ron looked up from his game and glanced towards Hermione, she gave him a weak smile. He stood up and walked over to her, concerned, he sat down beside her.

Molly stood, 'well, I'll carry on with dinner' as she turned an owl flew to the window, 'oh good' she said. The owl deposited one letter with her and then another to Hermione, 'it should be from your parents.'

The colour drained from Hermione's face, 'what? Why?'

'I owled them dear.' Mrs Weasley replied

'why? I'm sorry, whatever it was I didn't mean to. I, but, don't you want me anymore?' she asked timidly.

Mrs Weasley stared wide eyed at the out burst, 'whatever makes you think that? Of course we want you here. I just wanted to let them know you had arrived and wish them a merry Christmas.'

'Oh, I, err, I'm sorry, I just.' she muttered and looked down at the letter, choosing to read that instead of trying to explain herself. For that one terrifying moment she thought they were sending her home. She took a breath, allowing the fear to pass. She unfolded the letter and read it, Ron's steady presence at her side, remaining quiet but reassuring her all the same.

Hermione (the letter read)

Just because we are allowing you to stay with the Weasleys, it doesn't mean that you can slack off on your studies or mess around. Make sure you work hard and do whatever Mrs Weasley tells you to do, and you had better stay away from that boy! If I find out that you have been spending your time wastefully, messing around with him, then I will bring you straight home and there will be hell to pay.

Dad

Hermione felt tears on her cheeks, _of course what else did I expect. _she told herself. She screwed the letter up in her hand and pushed herself away from the table. She ran up the stairs to Ginnys room without even a backwards glance at Ron.

Mrs Weasley, meanwhile, looked down at her own letter.

Molly (it read)

Merry Christmas to you and your family, thank you for having our daughter to stay, we are taking the opportunity to go to France skiing. It's always so much more fun to holiday without children under your feet, don't you think? Anyway she has been warned not to mess you around, so don't be concerned about asking her to do chores, we've made sure that she knows how to clean a house. Though it would be ill advised to allow her near your kitchen, unfortunately Hermione and cooking do not mix. If she causes any trouble or if she proves too distracting then by all means send her home. The cupboards are stocked up and she has a set of keys with her. Thank you once again and merry Christmas.

Yours

Monica and Robert

Molly frowned at the letter, she didn't like the tone of it at all. She looked up sharply at the sound of Hermiones chair scraping the floor, and saw the young woman running from the room. _I guess her letter was similar, _she thought. She gave Ron a stern glare and he ran upstairs after his girlfriend.

Ron knocked gently on Ginnys door and slowly pushed it open. He saw Hermione sitting on the floor at the end of Ginnys bed, crying. His heart broke, he'd seen her cry many times over the years, usually it was his fault. But this was the first time he'd seen her cry since they'd become a couple, and his insides twisted in a way that he had never known. He strode across the room, sat down next to her, and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and cried all the tears she had.

'Oh Ron,' she sighed, 'why can't they just let me be happy? My whole life has been about rules and obedience. Study hard, be the best. I'm sick of it. I just want to be normal, like other kids.'

'you are normal Mione. You might study hard and follow the rules, but I love you just the way you are.' Ron told her, thinking that after that little outburst, he now understood Hermione Granger a little bit better. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione lifted her head up.

'I'm sorry Ron.'

'For what?' he asked

'For getting all weepy, I mean it's Christmas, you must want to be downstairs with your family and I'm making you sit up here and listen to me crying and complaining.'

'hey,' he said raising her face up and looking straight in her eyes, 'you've got no reason to be sorry Mione, no reason at all. It doesn't matter if you're laughing or crying, I still want to be where ever you are.' she smiled at him and he felt his breath catch. He'd always thought that she had the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen, and it made his heart beat a little faster, knowing that, that smile was all for him. He leant closer to her so they were only millimetres apart. 'so do you want to do what a normal girl might do when she's alone with her completely normal boyfriend?' he asked with a lopsided grin. Hermione didn't even reply, she just pulled him downwards into a heart stopping kiss.

Molly Weasley busied herself in the kitchen, preparing their Christmas day feast. She had folded the Grangers letter away, but she felt it burning in her pocket. The letter had troubled her in many ways, she felt as though there was something amiss in the Granger household, but Hermione had never said anything to make her think things may be wrong. _they treat her so coldly, _she thought, _she's such a kind and caring girl._ she thought of their comments about her being trouble. Clearly they didn't know their daughter well at all. She continued with her dinner preparations, putting aside her thoughts of the Grangers for now.

The days passed by quickly and before they could blink, it was New years eve. The snow remained thick on the ground and the Weasleys were having a party to celebrate the beginning of a new year. Hermione loved new years at the Burrow. It was so different than at home. At home, her father would drink himself into oblivion, but not passing out before he could give Hermione a reminder of the year she was leaving behind, usually with his fists. She remembered waking up one New Years day, her left eye black and swollen, he took one look at her and said 'start as we mean to go on', followed by a twisted grin. She shuddered, there would be no beating this year, only butterbeers and music and Ron's gentle kisses at midnight. The wireless played and Molly had laid out a huge spread of sandwiches and finger foods. She and Ron danced to the music and once the countdown was over and kisses had been traded. They sat down together on the couch and fell slowly to sleep. The others followed suit, Molly shook her head at all the bodies littered across the room, with a smile she crept upstairs to her bed, leaving them in peace. Hermione woke in the small hours of the morning and for a moment, was startled to find Rons arms wrapped firmly around her. But as she settled back into his embrace she found the remnants of the dream she'd been having fell away. She dreamt of her father, and times when she was younger and he'd been angry with her. He was always angry with her, for many different reasons, but mainly she thought, because she existed. She felt tears sting her eyes and she shook them away angrily. Enough was enough, she decided, she couldn't keep this bottled up anymore, she would tell Ron, she would tell him of her nightmares, of her reality. She just didn't know how, but that didn't matter right now, with Ron's arms around her she felt as though she was in the safest place in the world and anything was possible. With a slight smile she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione sat at the Weasley breakfast table with Ginny, they were chattering excitedly about school, they were due to return today. Both girls were eager to get back to classes, the boys meantime sat sullen, not at all looking forward to returning to school.

'At least there's a few things to look forward to mate.' Harry said as he swallowed his last bit of breakfast.

'like what?' Ron asked

'Quidditch for one, and lessons with Dumbledore' Ron perked up at the mention of his favourite sport. He had improved considerably over the last few months, his confidence had grown since he had started a relationship with Hermione. He was eager to continue Gryffindors winning streak. Harry was excited about Quidditch also, but he was more looking forward to seeing Dumbledore again,. He had learned so much in the private lessons that he was taking, and all four of them were eager to know more about Lord Voldermorts past. Of course there was still Professor Slughorns memory that Harry needed to retrieve. A task he'd been avoiding. It wasn't long before breakfast was finished and they were in their robes ready to floo back to Hogwarts.

It was relatively quiet in the school corridors, but when they reached common room, they were met with a buzz of excited chatter. Everyone was discussing their Christmas holidays, but most of the attention centred around the notice board. A new and large poster had been added.

**Apparition lessons**

**If you are 17 years of age or will be 17 on or before the 31st**** August.**

**You are eligible for a 12 week course of apparition lessons from a ministry of magic instructor.**

**Price 12 galleons**

**Please sign below.**

'Wow, how cool is that!' Ron exclaimed.

'Dunno mate, I prefer flying myself.' Harry replied. He remembered all to clearly his side along apparition with Dumbledore, he felt queasy just thinking of it. Ginny and Hermione had slipped away into the crowd to read a second notice pinned next to the apparition poster.

'What's that other notice about? Can you see Harry?' Ron asked.

'Err, something about Valentines day, I think.'

'Blimey.'

The girls came bounding back to them excitedly.

'Isn't it great' Ginny chirped.

'What?' the boys asked together, Ginny pointed to the notice.

'I can't see it properly from here.' Harry said squinting.

'We're having a valentines ball,' she told them. The boys jaws dropped, the Yule ball they had in their fourth year didn't hold the best of memories for them, 'its for the third years and over.'

'Bloody hell,' Ron grumbled, 'not another ball, the Yule ball was terrible. The worst night ever'

'that's because you didn't take the right person. A mistake I'm sure you won't be repeating.' Hermione said, walking over to Ron and grinning.

'So Harry, Valentine ball sounds good.' Ron said, returning Hermione's grin and putting an arm around her.

'Could be Ron, could be.' Harry replied.

The days that followed new year went smoothly and uneventfully. Hermione had found sleep difficult the first couple of days, the owl from her father was still fresh in her mind and old memories had resurfaced. Hogwarts settled her once more, and she found her fears receding. Harry met with Dumbledore again and relayed his findings to his friends. Ron and Hermione also were continuing this strange new habit of reading books together, and much to Harry's surprise Ron was actually getting better at his school work. Things were also going well with Harry and Ginny, Harry was beginning to feel that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be alright in the end. Apparition lessons however were going terrible, if you asked Ron, he didn't know what he was more worried about, apparating or Valentines day.

Ron knew that Hermione would expect him to dance with her, after all Krum did at the Yule ball, and the dance was only a week away. It was time for drastic action. Neville. Ron caught up with him outside Herbology.

'Neville, mate.' Ron said putting arm across the other lads shoulders, 'I need a favour.'

'what? From me?' he squeaked.

'I need you to teach me,' Ron glanced around and lowered his voice, 'to dance.'

'DANCE!' Neville shouted.

'Sshh! I don't want everyone to know. Look the valentines ball is this Saturday and I need to be able to dance. Will you help or not?'

'um sure okay.' Neville agreed nervously.

'great, I'll meet you in the room of requirement at seven, alright.' Ron told him, and he bouldered away down the corridor, in the direction of the great hall, _Hermione will be so surprised, _he thought, _Merlin knows she needs a little cheering up. _There was definitely something troubling her, he just wasn't sure what. He walked along the corridor, trying to work out what she could be worried about. She hadn't been right since the letter from her parents, sure it wasn't very nice and she'd been upset, but he thought there was going on with them than she wasn't letting on. He just needed to find out what. Ron turned a corner and he saw Draco Malfoy leaning in front of a classroom doorway, he was talking to somebody but Ron couldn't see who.

'I haven't forgotten, you know.' Malfoy said softly, 'there was a time when you would have welcomed me.' the other person said something in a low voice, Malfoy replied with a vicious voice, 'then you'd better watch your back. I haven't forgotten that little stunt at the duelling competition either.'

'You don't scare me, you're a bully and a coward.' the other person said in a much louder voice. _I know that voice, that's Hermione. _Ron rushed towards them.

'Now get out of my way and leave me alone.' Hermione shouted. Ron grabbed Malfoys arm and pulled him back.

'Oy!' he yelled, 'Mione are you okay?' he asked

'Come to save her have you Weaslebee?' Malfoy sneered.

'Considering how many spells she knows, it's more like I'm saving you, she's all ready kicked your arse once.' Ron chuckled. Malfoy shoved Ron away and stomped away from them. 'Are you alright?' Ron asked Hermione again. She hugged him tightly.

'Thanks Ron.' she said.

'What for?'

'For coming to save me, but not assuming that I needed it.' they shared a brief smile, for a moment just a brief moment Ron thought he could feel a tremor of fear in his chest that wasn't his own. He shook it away, took Hermione's hand in his own and they walked to the Hall together for lunch.

'So,' Ron said, once they'd sat and loaded their plates, 'What was that all about back there?'

'Just Malfoy being his usual obnoxious self, he's still upset about me beating him at duelling, not to mention that he won't let me forget last year, you know.' she told him. He did know, in their fifth year, Hermione and Malfoy had kissed. He'd been the one to instigate it and Hermione thought she'd been confounded, though she couldn't prove it. She wasn't herself and as fast as it had happened, the confusion had gone and she'd pushed him away. He still mentioned it at times though, it seemed to mean more to him than was healthy. All these years of insults and then out of the blue, he kisses her, and he didn't seem to want to let her forget it.

'Hey guys' Harry said as he and Ginny took seats opposite the pair.

'Hey' they replied.

'What's up?' Harry asked having heard the tail end of their conversation.

'just Malfoy being a git.' Ron told him. He squeezed Hermione's knee under the table for reassurance.

'lets just forget about him.' she said and they ate their lunch in relative silence.

It was late on Friday evening when Ron and Neville slipped into the common room. They had spent every night that week practising, under the pretence of having detention. Ron's dancing had improved considerably in that time. He was confidant that he could make it once around the floor in a formal dance without embarrassing Hermione. He couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face when he thought of her and how pleased she would be. Everyone had already gone to bed when Ron and Neville entered the dorm room. Ron waited until Neville had climbed into bed before he went to his trunk and peeked inside, checking on the card and chocolates he had hidden ready for tomorrow. He smiled to himself, his first Valentines with Hermione. He fell asleep quickly and was pulled into a familiar dream, one he'd had several times in the last few months. He was walking towards the lake in the Hogwarts grounds, the sun was shining and the sky bright blue. He didn't think any day would ever be as bright as in his dream. Just like the many times before he walked towards a large oak tree by the lake. Hermione was waiting for him there, she was dressed in long flowing white summer dress, Ron thought she looked like an angel.

'You came.' she said breathlessly.

'Don't I always.' he replied. He sat down under the tree and lent back against the trunk. Hermione settled herself between his legs and lent back against his chest. They would remain like this for the rest of the dream, they always did. Ron wasn't sure why he never took things further, it was his dream after all and until this dream showed up, he'd certainly thought about going further with Hermione. He was sure however, that this dream did things to him that were more intense, than anything he had ever experienced. Something in the way that they sat, the way that that he held her, the peace he felt. It turned him on in ways he's never known. He knew he'd wake up with his skin on fire. For now he just enjoyed the dream.

Hermione woke early, she stretched herself and smiled. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly against the last remnants of the dream she'd been enjoying. She loved wearing white in her dreams, a colour of clothing that never survived in the waking world. There was an owl perched on the window sill of her room. She let him in and took the envelope that he offered. She slowly opened the envelope, read the text twice and smiled. With a contented sigh she stood and headed to the bathroom, to get ready for what promised to be a very good day.

The persistant tapping of pigwideons beak on the window was what woke Ron, he let pig in irritably and snatched the purple envelope from him. He opened the envelope and saw a white card with a large red heart on the front that was beating gently on the paper. Written inside it said, **meet me at 10.00 in the spare classroom by the library. **it wasn't signed but Ron knew who it was from, a silly grin appeared on his face, _Hermione_ he sighed. He pulled his watch from the tangle of clothes on the floor, 9.00 it said. _crikey_ he thought _I'd better hurry. _he washed and dressed in record time, grabbed his card and chocolates and bolted out the door. He passed Harry and Ginny in the common room, both so lost in each other that they didn't even notice him. Ron rolled his eyes and carried on his way, he was a lot more relaxed about them than anyone really gave him credit for. It was exactly 10.00 when he reached his destination, he quietly opened the door and slipped inside. There she was, waiting for him, staring out of the window. She turned on hearing him enter.

'PANSY PARKINSON!' he yelled, 'what the bloody hell are you doing here?'

'Good, you came.' she said quietly.

'You sent me the owl.' he gulped and felt the colour drain from his face.

'Don't get your wand in a knot. I don't fancy you.' she replied.

'Oh.' Ron breathed in relief, 'then why?'

'We have to talk Weasley. There is potentially quite a problem.'

'What problem? Other than the fact that you're a slytherin and your talking to me.'

'You need to keep an eye on Granger, Weasley. Draco, he, well, he hasn't been himself lately. He's a little too interested in her, a little obsessed actually.' she told him. 'oh please, before you get all wound up and go running of to try and kill him, just listen.' Ron took a deep breath and counted to ten, he pulled his anger down. And willed himself to be calm and listen to what she had to say. Pansy told him about Malfoys unusual behaviour lately, his obsession with Hermione, Ron thought it less unusual and more like he was slowly going insane, if he wasn't already there.

'you see,' she said, 'he can't work out whether he loves her or hates her, or hates her because he loves her. He's been very angry lately, the smallest things seem to set him off. I honestly don't know what's happened to make him like this. Then yesterday I caught him making what looked like a love potion. I think he's going to try to give it to Granger.'

'Why are you telling me this? What's it to you if that nutter goes after Hermione?' Ron asked curiously.

'Isn't it obvious? Draco and I were made for each other. We belong together. I honestly don't care what happens to her, as long as she is nowhere near my Draco. It's in my interests for you to keep her away from him. So I suggest you go and find her, before he does.' she concluded and pushed past him and out the door. Ron left only seconds later to find his girlfriend.

He tried the common room first, Harry and Ginny were still where he'd left them.

'Hey' he called to grab their attention, 'have you seen Mione?'

'Isn't she with you?' Ginny asked

'Does it bloody well look like it?' he replied.

'Sorry its just, she got your owl this morning and went to meet you, so unless you've had a row, then she should be with you.' Ginny said testily.

'What owl? I didn't sent an owl.'

'You didn't'

'Malfoy.' he muttered, 'did she say where she was going?'

'Quidditch pitch I think.' Harry told him. Ron threw his chocolates and card on the floor and sprinted away to the quidditch grounds.

Hermione walked on to the Quidditch pitch, _so typically Ron, his favourite place. _she thought. Hermione wasn't particularly fond of Quidditch, but she supported her house and most importantly Ron. She looked around for him, she felt anxious, their first Valentines day. She shivered slightly in the cool morning air. She didn't notice the figure approaching from behind her, until a voice whispered in her ear.

'Happy Valentines day mud blood' she jumped and spun around.

'Malfoy' she gasped.

'I'm sorry, he immediately apologised, 'the was uncalled for.' Hermione had to do a double take, _did Malfoy actually say sorry. _'I know it was wrong of me to trick you into coming here, but I wanted to apologise for the other day. Well I have a lot to apologise for actually. can we start again?'

'what' she yelled in shock, she was sure she must have misheard.

'I said, I want to apologise.' he repeated, 'I've been so horrible to you, don't get me wrong I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away, but can we at least try and start over.' Hermione gave him a weary look.

'Why?' she asked suspiciously.

'well I've come to realise how wrong I've been. I wish things had been different, you don't know what it's been like. All my life my father has gone on and on about his pureblood mania. How muggle borns are nothing and half bloods are traitors. I'm ashamed to say I believed him. It's how I was taught to be, but I'm changed now. Really I am. I want to be a better man, and I don't think there is a better way to start than with you. There's no better person I can turn to than you.' he gave her a warm smile, nothing like the sneer that usually marked his features. She actually felt herself feeling just a little bit sorry for him, she didn't want to. She knew how dangerous it was to allow herself to feel anything for Malfoy other than anger and disgust. 'I tried to stand up to him, I have, but he'd get so angry and I guess you reach a point where you can't face another beating, so you just stop trying, you know?' Hermione felt the sympathy forcing through the cage she locked it in. she did indeed know exactly what he meant and how could she stay angry at him for all he's done, knowing that his life mirrored hers. She could feel the confusion set in once more, the cloudiness in her brain. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't an excuse, she'd never acted like Draco Malfoy did. She had took the beating and refused to become like him. Malfoy conjured two glasses filled with a pink liquid. He was staring deep into her eyes, like he knew exactly what she was thinking, like he knew her secret, it unnerved her. She felt herself stepping towards him, but her feet weren't her own.

'What do you say? A toast to civility, that's a start isn't it? Being civil.' the confusion coupled with the lost and hurt look in his eyes made her trust him. A part of her screamed not to, but it was being choked down by the fog. She found herself reaching for the glass.

'Expelliarmus.' came a cry from behind them, the glass flew from her fingertips and landed on the ground. When Ron reached them, the moment was broken, the confusion gone. Hermione shook her hand, she felt a great weight lift from her mind, it was the same as before, when he had kissed her last year, she was sure of it. She looked at Malfoy once more, with horror this time. He had nearly tricked her, nearly won the sick little game he was playing. Malfoy sneered and walked away. Ron's instinct was to follow him and punch him. But there was a bigger feeling in him, a pulling feeling in his stomach that wouldn't let him move from Hermione's side.

'Are you alright?' he asked softly. 'he was trying to give you a love potion.' Ron explained. He put is arm around her and she leant into him as far as she could, needing his security.

'Why would he do that Ron? Why?'

'Come on, lets get back to the common room, we can talk there.' he led her back to Gryffindor tower.

The common room was deserted save for Harry and Ginny, who were sitting on the couch trading kisses.

'Oy! every time I've been in here today, you two have been at it. Give it a rest yeah.' the pair jumped apart there faces red with embarrassment.

'Hi' Ginny replied, flashing a scowl at her brother, 'we were wondering where you were.'

'Looks like it.' Ron muttered, he led Hermione to a chair by the fireplace, her favourite spot. Once she'd settled, he perched on the arm. 'Malfoy tried to give Hermione a love potion.' he told their friends.

'WHAT!' they both cried. Ron retold the story of that morning, meeting Pansy and just reaching Hermione in time.

'I thought he was still angry at me for beating him at duelling, but I didn't realise things had gotten so twisted.' Hermione said quietly, Harry and Ginny didn't know about the kiss and she had no desire to enlighten them.

'He is angry, he can't beat you fairly so he's trying another way. He ants to beat you, and discredit you. I said he was up to something. This is proof, he is.' Harry had is I knew it tone on. They had to admit, he had been saying for months that Malfoy was up to something.

'What are we going to do Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Be careful, stay together and watch him when we can, it's all we can do.'

'We should tell Dumbledore.' Ron said.

'He'll get away with it Ron, you know he will.'

'No he won't Harry, one way or the other, he won't get away with it.' Ron replied, he wrapped his arm tightly around Hermione's shoulders once more. Harry nodded in acknowledgment. He actually felt a little sorry for Malfoy. An angry Ron could do a lot of damage.

'I'll tell Dumbledore,. At my next lesson okay.' Ron didn't feel to happy with that, but Hermione smiled in thanks.

'come on,' Ginny said 'it's lunch time. And then we are going to need to get ready for the ball.' both girls giggled, the boys just rolled their eyes. Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

'We'll catch up' Ron shouted. 'Mione, before we go,' he reached down by the couch and pulled a crumpled card and slightly battered looking both of chocolates from the floor. 'Happy Valentines day' he said presenting them to her, 'When I realised you were in trouble I just dropped them I'm' but he was silenced when she flung herself at him and kissed him wildly. 'Whoa' he said when the broke apart.

'I've been wanting to do that all morning,' she replied. She opened her card and kissed him again, then with a quick accio, she had her card for him. It was a good half an hour before the caught up with Ginny and Harry at lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron and Harry had put on their dress robes and were now waiting in the common room for Hermione and Ginny. A number of other Gryffindor boys were waiting for their dates also.

'How can you be so calm?' Ron asked Harry. Harry just smiled, he was actually terrified but he didn't see the sense in telling his best mate that. Ron was pacing around the room, he looked petrified. Every few minutes silence would fall on the room and footsteps came down the stairs from the girls dormitory. Couples paired off and left. _Typical, _Harry thought as time went on, _Me and Ron last ones here. _Harry looked up once more at the sound of footsteps, he watched Ginny reach the bottom of the staircase.

'You look gorgeous.' he said.

'Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself.' Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek and then turned abruptly when he heard a very loud 'Bloody hell!' behind him. Ron was standing slack jawed staring straight at Hermione. Harry followed his gaze and felt his own jaw drop. He wouldn't dare to say it out loud, but Hermione looked amazing, it took considerable will power for Harry to tear his gaze away and look at Ginny instead. Ginny smiled, winked and took his arm. 'lets go.' she said.

Ron rolled his tongue back up and took her arm in his, and kissed her on the cheek.

'You look stunning.' he whispered, she smiled and they walked to the great hall and the ball.

The hall was packed already when they arrived and it had been decorated beautifully for the occasion. There was a large dance floor in the middle of the room and lots of small tables scattered around, quite similar to how it had been for the Yule ball. After 5 minutes or so, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, at the head of the room, in front of the band. 'Welcome everybody' she said.

'I wonder where Dumbledore is.' Harry whispered to his friends.

'It's time to start the ball, prefects please take to the floor for the first dance.' several of the prefects stood and led their partners to the dance floor. Harry and Ginny sniggered as Hermione looked at her feet. Ron turned to Hermione and held out his hand.

'Would you care to dance?' he asked. Hermione took his hand, stunned and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The music began, it was the same song that started the Yule ball 2 years ago. Hermione remembered the dance well, but there was no time to reminisce as they began to move to the music. She allowed a surprised smile when Ron moved perfectly to the music, following the dance that she knew so well. Ron wasn't offended by her shock, he was actually rather pleased with himself. The song finished and another began, but they didn't leave the floor, Hermione leant close to Ron and whispered into his ear.

'When did you learn to dance?'

'Now that would be telling.' he replied with a smile. Hermione didn't mind not knowing, in fact not knowing made it more special. They held each other close and lost themselves in the music. As the evening wore on they were both oblivious to anything else.

'Sickening, isn't it' Ginny said to Harry. They were sitting at a table with a plate of food, watching their friends dance, 'I mean Ron hasn't even been near the food. It's nauseating how in love they are, and showing it off for everyone to see.' Harry grunted a little, not sure what he could say. Though it did find it suspicious that Ron hadn't even looked in the direction of the food, 'Harry!' Ginny said, a little too loudly.

'What?' he asked.

'That was the part where you make some sickeningly, nauseating public display of affection. You know to show that you love me just as much as Ron loves Hermione.'

'oh' Harry gulped, 'well you see I don't like displaying you in front of other people like you're just a bit of skirt. I mean, when we're alone together, then you're all mine and I haven't got a load of other blokes oggling you, like Hermione does right now.' Ginny glanced around the room and saw at least 3 other lads looking at Hermione in a way that was likely to earn them a punch from Ron. 'Of course, if you'd like, we could go for a walk and practice our sickeningly, nauseating displays of affection.' Ginny flashed him a wide grin, grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room. Harry looked back over his shoulder and noticed Ron and Hermione engaging in a rather heated kiss. He didn't however see the other observer of the scene, Draco Malfoy stood in the shadows of the room. He glared at the pair, the hatred he felt for Ron Weasley was insurmountable. Towards Hermione he felt resentment and anger, _how dare she, _he thought,_ how dare she make me feel this way and she acts like she doesn't know. She's doing it now, she knows I'm watching, she must do. She flaunts herself with him, knowing how it angers me. She'll get what she deserves, I'll make sure of it. _He followed them round the room as they danced, it took all of his strength not to storm across the room and drag Ron away, when he began to kiss Hermione. He knew it was wrong to allow her to distract him, he should be using this time to continue his work for the dark lord. If he failed, he would be punished severely, but she was his obsession, she consumed him. Hermione whispered into Ron's ear and then took his hand, leading him from the room. Draco stalked after them, anxious to not lose sight of them but also to not be seen himself. He walked slowly behind them, following the sound of Hermione's giggling. His heart pounded against his chest when he saw them both stop, saw Ron push Hermione against the wall and kiss her even more passionately. Hermione felt like her skin was on fire, she ran her fingers threw Ron's hair pulling him closer to her body. Her whole body was suddenly alive with energy. The need to breathe caused them to brake apart, both of them panting. Ron's eyes were clouded and dark, his skin flushed. Their eyes met for a second, there was a flash of fire in Hermione's eyes and they both felt a surge of electricity shoot through them. Hermione pulled Ron to her once more and they kissed feverishly.

Malfoy watched in disgust and anguish as Ron slid his hands across Hermione's back, holding her flush against him. The anguish turned to shock when a bold, green light surrounded the pair, it intrigued and frightened him. He could feel the electricity passing between them, they both jumped apart and the light vanished. Malfoy pressed himself against the wall to remain hidden.

'Did you feel that?' Ron asked, Hermione nodded. 'are you okay?'

'yes, I think so,' she replied, 'but what was that? And the light, did you see it?' he was about to answer when they heard footsteps running away from them. Ron took a moment to steady his breathing, his heart was still pounding madly against his chest.

'Come on,' Ron said, 'we'd better get back to the party,' his mind was racing with thoughts and ideas, the mysterious light was not at the top of that list. _Alone, is not a good idea for us right now. _He thought, he took another steadying breath. The smoky look in Hermione's eyes trying to coax him back to what they had been doing moments ago. He took her hand and led her back to the hall.

The week since the Valentine ball passed quickly and all talk now turned to the Easter break, they were allowed 2 whole weeks away from school. a lot of people stayed at school, but Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all going to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione hadn't discussed the night of the ball, they didn't need to. They were both sure that whatever happened wasn't a bad thing and were quite content to leave it at that. Malfoy hadn't been seen all week and Harry grew more suspicious. He was convinced that Malfoy was up to no good and while his friends agreed, they were disinclined to investigate further. Harry soon found another mystery to occupy his thoughts, one involving the increasingly strange behaviour of his two best friends. He'd thought they were acting odd before, but since the ball they'd been acting even more strange. The first time Harry noticed this was the first Monday after the ball. He came back late to the common room with Ginny after an evening in the library. There was a few older students finishing their homework, and Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table in the far corner of the room, they appeared to be having a rather heated discussion.

'Come on, concentrate.' Ron said frustrated

'I can't do it.' Hermione replied, throwing her quill down on the table.

'Yes you can, you know this.'

'I can't be bothered with it anyway.'

'Hermione! You have to hand it in first thing, honestly I don't know why you didn't do it sooner.' Ron grumbled, they'd been doing this essay for hours and Hermione had been fighting him all the way.

'I couldn't be bothered, it's boring.' Hermione had firmly decided that she wanted nothing to do with schoolwork of any kind.

'you've nearly finished it now, come on.'

'Fine.' she huffed, she grabbed her quill and scribbled furiously for 10 minutes, 'there' she said, throwing the quill down once more. Harry leant towards Ginny.

'That was weird.' he whispered.

'Yeah,' she agreed, 'shouldn't it be the other way around.' they shook the incident away however. Surely even Hermione is entitled to get a bit fed up with homework sometimes. However, a few days later in transfiguration.

'I trust that everyone has read the required chapters that I set out last lesson.' Professor McGonagall said at the start of the class, there was a low mutter of yes. 'good, we'll have a little quiz then.' the class collectively groaned. 'Esmeralda Goodhope uncovered new ground in the world of Transfiguration, what was her achievement?' the Professor asked, she along with the rest of the class turned to Hermione, 'Miss Granger?' she asked

'What?' Hermione replied.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' McGonagall was momentarily taken aback, 'I asked a question, I assumed your hand was up.'

'No.' was all Hermione said and she slouched down in her chair, looking distinctly bored. The Professor was stunned, this had to be the first time in 6 years that Hermione had failed to answer a question. Of course this shock was nothing compared to the sight of Ronald Weasley, slowly raising his hand. Harry watched the scene amused. He didn't know what was going on, but it was funny.

'Mr Weasley?' McGonagall asked.

'She managed to disprove the original transfiguration laws and created a sub-section of bi-laws that,' he continued to give a word for word answer from his textbook, the sort that made Harry's eyes glaze over with their complexity. McGonagall just stared for a minute and then awarded him 50 points for his first ever correct answer. She continued the remainder of the lesson asking question and Ron answering them. Hermione was silent the whole time, the days that followed saw occasional moments like this. If Harry or Ginny question them they were simply accused of insulting their intelligence (Ron) or told to stop hassling them (Hermione). The closer they got to the Easter holidays, Ron and Hermione seemed to settle back to normal.

'Ron,' Hermione whispered, when they were sitting in the darkened common room, late one evening.

'Yeah.'

'I think we should tell Harry and Ginny, about the light we saw.'

'What, why?' he asked, pushing himself upright on the couch.

'Well it's just that since that night, we haven't really been ourselves. Not in a bad way, it's just, oh I can't explain it.' she knew what she meant and she felt that the light was important somehow.

'it's alright,' Ron whispered, 'I know what you mean, I think we should tell them too. I'm not sure why, but it feels important.' they agreed they would tell their friends and before they went to the Burrow. They shared a brief hug and left to go to bed. Ron watched Hermione walk up the stairs and smiled to himself, he hoped he would see her again in his dreams tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Their final lesson of the day was potions and Harry noticed the suspicious absence of Malfoy from that class. The lesson passed rather quickly, Hermione cast filthy looks at Harry every time he followed the prince's instructions. Ron's potion wasn't too bad, which surprised all of them.

'It's like I just know what to do, kind of like I can hear you telling me what to put in.' he explained.

'I'm going to have another go at getting that memory.' Harry said as they were packing their things away, 'I'll see you later.'

'alright mate.' Ron said and he took Hermione's hand while Harry held behind the others.

'Ron, do you fancy a walk outside for a bit. It's a lovely afternoon.' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, why not. We could go and sit by the oak near the lake.' he suggested. Something he'd been wanting to do for a while. He'd had frequent dreams about sitting right in that spot with Hermione, and he wondered if it felt the same in reality. The spring air was fresh and there were few people around. Hermione waved at a couple of third years that she'd helped with their transfiguration. Once they'd reached the shade of the oak, there were no more people. They sat on the grass and Hermione leant back against Ron's chest. Ron felt his heartbeat speed up, _it's just like my dream, _he thought. He could quite happily have stayed like that for the rest of the day.

'Ron, what did you mean earlier? When you said in potions that it was like you could hear me telling you what to do?' Hermione asked.

'I dunno, I guess it's just that after all these years I've finally remembered something.'

'but today was the first time we've made that potion, you couldn't have remembered making it before because we never have.' she didn't look at him when she spoke, her voice and body still quite relaxed.

'What are getting at love?' he asked

'Well, you might think it silly or impossible, but I was saying the instructions, in my head. I just, no that would be completely ridiculous.' she shook her head.

'What? Try me? Come on.' he encouraged.

'Well,' she pulled herself upright and turned to look at him, 'I just thought that maybe you really had heard me.'

'it's not a crazy idea, but I'm no legilimens. It's definitely worth a thought.' he didn't see how it would be possible for him to have read her thoughts, but given the evidence of their recent behavioural changes, he couldn't discount it either.

'You don't think it's silly?' she asked, the idea had popped into her head from nowhere really and she was a little unsure about voicing it. There was something about Ron that just made her feel like she could say anything, no matter how crazy, and it would be fine. It wasn't always like this with them, but lately she felt such reassurance when she was around him. She felt so much stronger as an individual. It was a strength that she was clinging to, Merlin knew she would need that strength in a couple of months. Either when she would have to go home again, or when she managed to tell Ron the truth about her family, about her father.

'No love, I don't think it's silly. There isn't anything that you could ever

say that I would think of as silly.' he looked deep into her eyes, there was something else there, something she was hiding that troubled her deeply.

He'd sensed it for a while, there were moments when it seemed like she wanted desperately to tell him something, but wouldn't quite be able to.

'I, I,' she began, _you can do it love, whatever it is, _Ron thought, 'I think we should tell Harry and Ginny now.' she finished. Ron nodded and they stood,

brushing the loose grass of their clothes. 'You get Harry and I'll get Ginny, I think she said she was going to the library after class.'

'Meet you back at the common room then.' they went their separate ways on re-entering the castle. Ron thought that Harry would probably have gone straight to the great hall, it wasn't that long until dinner, and the hall was on his way to the common room. He wasn't in any kind of hurry, and he walked slowly, stopping to talk to friends as he went.

Hermione walked quietly through the corridors, she couldn't shake the idea that Ron could have heard her thoughts, in a way she was hoping that he had. She stopped abruptly outside the girls bathroom, she thought she'd heard a noise behind her, though she was sure the corridor was deserted. She listened, but it was all quiet, _pull yourself together granger, _she thought. The library was just another couple of minutes from here. She took another step, _there it is again, _it was then that her head began to spin. She turned and looked dizzily down the corridor, everything was blurred, there were shadows in her vision. There was a boy facing her, blonde haired, _no wait, dark haired, there's 2 of them. _There was an explosion against her chest, and she was thrown backwards through the air, into the bathroom door. The door shattered with the force of the impact, Hermione felt some of her bones shatter too. She hit the ground hard, her head colliding with the cold tile floor. There was laughter, and pain as the shapes drew closer. She could feel her skin tearing and she could taste blood in her mouth. Then, there was only darkness.

Ginny left the library with the Patil twins, she was trying to get the latest gossip on Seamus Finnegan's attempts to woo Lavender Brown. She was sure that if Seamus could get Lavenders attention then maybe Lavender would leave Hermione alone. The girl was still rather put out that Ron had chosen Hermione instead of her, and she was sure to let Hermione know how upset she was at every opportunity. Ginny was a little concerned that Hermione was going to hex Lavender at some point, if the girl didn't give it a rest.

They approached the girls bathroom, and were shocked at the carnage they saw. The wooden door was shattered, there was water all over the floor and broken tiles. Then they saw the blood, the floor was covered in it, smeared across the tiles. They stepped timidly into the room, hoping that no one was in here, scared the blood would lead to a body. Ginny looked across the bathroom, there huddled underneath a broken sink, was a bushy haired girl.

'Hermione!' Ginny screamed and ran to her friend, sliding slightly across the red water. She prayed that none of this blood belonged to her friend, though she knew it probably did. Hermione didn't respond to Ginny, she didn't look up, didn't answer. Ginny knelt beside her friend, she could see the tears on her cheeks, the rips in her clothes and blood on her skin. She was shaking violently.

'Get help!' Ginny shouted at the twins, who were standing pale at the doorway. They sped away towards the Great hall, the most likely place to find a teacher at this time of day.

Ron waved to Harry across the hall, he was currently talking to Neville, but was greatly relieved to see Ron. Neville was a nice lad, but there was only so much talk of Herbology that Harry good take in one go. Ron chuckled and started to head over towards Harry, when Pavarti Patil, ran breathlessly up to him and grabbed his arm. Her sister Padma ran past them without a glance, and approached the top table were most of the teachers had already gathered.

'What?' Ron asked as she tried to tug him away.

'It's Hermione, you have to hurry.' she said, the obvious distress in her voice, sending a shiver of fear through him. He didn't ask more, he just followed her at full speed from the hall. Harry jumped up to follow him, but was stopped short. Professor McGonagall was speeding along the hall, Madam Pomfrey at her heels.

'all students back to their dormitory's immediately, Teachers will make sure everyone is accounted for.' she shouted over her shoulder, and the students found themselves rounded up and ushered away to the dorms quickly. Harry looked around, trying to find a way to slip away from the crowd. He noticed the teachers all looking worried and distressed. Hagrid had taken charge of the Gryffindors, and was keeping an especially close eye on Harry.

Ron stumbled slowly into the girls bathroom, he saw the blood first and he fought the urge to throw up.

'Mione.' he shouted and ran to her side, he crouched down and reached out, putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. Ginny shuffled back to give him room. Hermione turned, finally, to look at Ron. Ginny gasped when she saw her friends face. It was bruised and bloody, her nose looked broken, her face barely recognisable. She wrapped her hands in Ron's jumper, buried her face into his chest and broke down into anguished sobs. All Ron could do wrap his arms around her and whispered small words of comfort.

'It's okay, I'm here now, it's alright.'

McGonagall reached the room with Madam Pomfrey, and they were stunned by the sight, in all their years at the school, they had never seen such damage.

'Miss Weasley, Miss Patil, back to your dormitory's please. Immediately.' McGonagall said. Pavarti looked relieved and left quickly, Ginny was a little more reluctant. She knew there was nothing she could do here, and Pavarti would surely tell everyone what had happened, Harry would need her. She left quietly, the full impact of what had happened starting to now sink in. Tears were threatening to spill and she took deep steadying breaths.

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Hermione, scanning her wounds.

'she needs to go to the Hospital wing now.' she said sharply. Ron scooped Hermione up in his arms, she gave a small cry of pain as he did. He followed the healer, carrying Hermione as gently as he could, every footstep he took causing her more pain and she wound her hands tighter into his jumper. Professor McGonagall cast a sealing charm over the bathroom, to preserve the scene.

Harry paced anxiously in the common room, everyone was quiet. They all noted the absence of Hermione and Ginny and assumed that one of them had been hurt. _If it was Ginny, _Harry thought, _then surely Pavarti would have called me too. Or Ron would have made a gesture. It must be Hermione. What if it is Ginny? _Harry couldn't stand not knowing, he'd tried to leave the common room, but the portrait hole wouldn't let anyone out. It didn't help that everyone kept looking at him, the panic on his face unnerving them all.

Ron lay Hermione down on one of the hospital beds, he'd had to pry his jumper from her fingers, so that he could step back and let the healer in. he held her hand instead, until she closed her eyes and fell in to unconsciousness. Then he was shooed away, to the other side of the room, so they could change her out of her bloody clothes and see how bad the damage really was. Ron looked at his own clothes, they were covered in blood, Hermione's blood. He stumbled to the single bathroom at the side of the hospital and vomited into the toilet. When the shaking stopped, he took a deep breath and re-entered the room, waiting until he was allowed back to her side.

Pavarti entered the common room, crying. Harry ran to her.

'Pavarti, what happened?' he asked, grabbing her by the shoulders. She cried harder. 'Answer me,' he shouted. Dean pulled Harry back and Lavender put her arms around Pavarti.

'Calm down mate.' Dean said. Ginny burst through the portrait hole,

'Thank God.' Harry breathed in relief and pulled Ginny close, 'Are you alright?' he asked.

'It's Hermione.' Ginny said and the tears finally broke free. Harry sat Ginny down on the couch and held her. When she'd calmed down enough he asked.

'what happened Gin? Is she okay?'

'No,' Ginny whispered, 'She was attacked, someone attacked her. It was awful Harry, there was so much blood.' she started to cry again. Harry noticed for the first time that Ginny had blood on her shirt sleeves.

'Attacked, in the school?' Neville asked in disbelief.

'Yes, someone in this school attacked her. She was so scared Harry, I've never seen her like that before. She was shaking and crying, her clothes were all torn. It was horrible, her face was barely recognisable, she been beaten so much.' Harry's jaw clenched, anger boiled inside him, there was only one person that he thought could possibly have done such a thing, _Malfoy._

Madam Pomfrey gestured for Ron to come back to Hermione's bedside.

'How is she?' he asked timidly. The healer had a sad and defeated look in her eyes, that made him fear the worst.

'Firstly several of her bones were broken, I've reset them but I can't re-knit them just yet. I did notice however that she seemed to have had a lot of broken bones before.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, when I was checking the brakes, there were a lot of rejoin marks on her bones. Usually you see it on muggle borns since it's muggle doctors that tend to them. I just thought it was odd that there were so many old brakes.' she explained.

'Why can't you re-knit them yet?'

'Well, that's the more difficult part. You see, it appears that she's been cut, with a knife. There were quite a lot of these cuts, that's why there was so much blood.' Ron's face paled, using a knife isn't just attacking someone, it's torturing them. 'there appears to be a poison in the wounds, it's not one that I'm familiar with, I've sent some of it to Professor Slughorn to identify and until I know what it is then there's nothing else I can do.'

'what do you mean, nothing? She's going to be alright isn't she?' Ron asked, panicked.

'the poison is stopping her bones from healing. So I need to give her an antidote for it first. It's also spreading through her body and making her worse. I just don't know Mr Weasley. Until we know what the poison is, I can't do anything.' Madam Pomfrey patted his shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

'I'm going to contact your parents, I know Molly will want to be here. Stay with her Mr Weasley.' McGonagall said. Ron nodded and sat beside Hermione's bed, he reached for her hand, her skin was hot and there was a faint sheen of sweat, he supposed it was the effects of the poison. Then he noticed a piece of cloth clutched in her other hand.

'What's that?' Ron said. McGonagall turned back from where she'd been talking to Madam Pomfrey. She reached down and gently pulled the cloth from the girls hand, surprised that they had missed it before. She unfolded it, it was a Slytherin crest, torn from a robe and bloody.

'Well Minerva, it looks like you know where to look for your attacker.' Poppy said. Minerva McGonagall turned and left the hospital, her first stop was her office, where she used to Floo to call the Burrow. Molly said she would get Arthur to call the Grangers on the fellytone and that she will be at Hogwarts within the hour. Next Minerva went to the dungeons and Slytherin house, meeting Professor Snape on the way. She wished desperately that the headmaster was here, though she was sure that when he knew what had happened he would regret his absence.

Professors Snape and McGonagall stood at the front of the Slytherin common room.

'To think that someone from my house would commit such an atrocity it's unthinkable. I demand to know who it was.' Snape's voice was loud and booming, the students looked on scared. Malfoy sat expressionless. _I wonder if I could see her, she might need me, _he thought. He took a certain amount of pleasure from knowing that she'd finally gotten what was coming to her, but there was another part of him that was in a blind panic. Worried about how she was, if she was scared, if she was alone. He noticed a few of his classmates, giving him sideways glances. He wondered if they thought that he had done it, or if they thought he would seek retribution for the crime. He glanced over towards Crabbe and Goyle, they couldn't meet his eyes.

'Excuse me Professor,' Malfoy sneered, 'But what makes you think it was one of us?'

'Because of this Mr Malfoy.' McGonagall said and she held up the cloth, 'We will inspect all of your robes until we find where this came from.'

A nervous look passed over Malfoys face and was quickly hidden once more by his trademark sneer. He looked across the room once more, Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him now, he stared back. They began to sweat, their eyes unfocused, they began to panic.

'You two.' He shouted, 'I didn't see you anywhere earlier, where were you?' all eyes focused on them, they said nothing. Snape approached them, staring coldly in their eyes.

'We didn't mean to.' Goyle blurted out. Snape grabbed them both by their arms and dragged them from the room.

'The rest of you stay here. Do not move!' he shouted back at the students.

It had been a long night at Hogwarts, the heads of house had informed the students of the incident. Crabbe and Goyle had been expelled and students were not being allowed out of their dormitories until the morning. Most of the older Gryffindors had stayed up late, sharing stories with each other and taking comfort in their friends. They had barely slept and Gryffindor house was up early in the morning, hoping for news of their classmate. Harry and Ginny smiled at how well liked their friends were.

McGonagall appeared at 7.30 to let the students know they could leave the tower and head for breakfast.

'Professor, is Hermione alright?' Ginny asked.

'Can we see her?' asked Harry.

'Breakfast first, then we'll see.' McGonagall said and swept away before they could ask her more. Harry was unnerved by the fact that McGonagall had not answered their question.

Ron had barely slept, each time he closed his eyes he had visions of Hermione in the bathroom. He saw distorted figures laughing at her, hurting her. He stood and stretched. His mother had arrived in the night and was currently in Madam Pomfrey's office, he thought they were discussing Hermione's condition. They kept looking over at them with concern. When he stood, Madam Pomfrey left the office and came to check on Hermione. She was running a very high fever and though the healer didn't say it, she was very worried.

'Mr Weasley, I think you should go and have some breakfast.' she suggested. Ron sat back down quickly.

'I'm not hungry.' he said.

'Ronald Weasley, you're always hungry.' His mum said approaching him.

'What's this, my little bro saying he doesn't want food.' came a deep voice from the hospital entrance.

'Bill.' Ron said and went to hug his brother. 'what are you doing here?'

'Dad told me what happened. How is she?'

'Not good, she's.' Ron voice caught. Bill put his arm around him.

'Come on now Ron, be strong.' Bill told him, 'get some breakfast, that would be a start. You're no good to anyone on an empty stomach.' he laughed.

'Nah, I can't leave her.'

'Ronnie,' Molly said, 'we'll be here, if anything changes in the time it takes you to get a piece of toast then we'll find you. Go.'

'We'll look after her.' Bill reassured him.

'Alright, but I'll only be gone for a minute.' he said uncertainly. He walked slowly away, glancing back over his shoulder as he did.

Ron walked into the hall and silence fell. He walked along the row of tables towards his best mate and his sister, their eyes were wide and he realised then that he was still wearing his bloody clothes from last night. Students reached out to him as he passed, patting him reassuringly as he went. He sat down, next to Ginny.

'How is she?' Harry asked, 'they won't tell us anything.'

'She's, she's, it's not good.' he replied. Ginny put her arm around his shoulders.

'She'll be alright Ron.' she told him. Ron felt uneasy, he reached for some toast, but put it back. He couldn't describe it, it was just a feeling that something was wrong. _of course something's wrong, Hermione's lying in a hospital bed. _he told himself. The feeling steadily increased and he knew this was more than worry, something was very wrong.

'I have to get back, something's not right.' he said standing up and striding from the hall.

'Wait,' Harry shouted, 'we'll come with you.' and he and Ginny followed.

Mrs Weasley sat next to Hermione, Arthur had arrived only moments after Ron had left, and he rested his hand on his wife's shoulder. Bill stood at the end of the bed.

'Oh my poor girl,' Molly sighed, 'how could anyone do something like this?'

'if I ever get my hands on those two, they'll pay for this.' Bill shouted. He'd never had a lot to do with Hermione, never really gotten to know her. But he'd heard a lot about her from Ron, and his parents, and it was very clear that she was well loved and well respected and she was considered a part of the family. He knew that Crabbe and Goyle had admitted to the attack in the end and they'd been expelled, but he was still fighting the urge to chase them down.

Hermione suddenly gave a loud gasp, her body began to convulse, she was struggling to breathe. Madam Pomfrey ran to the girls side instantly.

'What's happening?' Molly asked panicked.

'It's the poison, it's in her lungs.' the healer said frantically, 'I can't stop it, she's dying.'

'Bill!' Arthur Weasley shouted, 'Get Ron now!' Bill ran out of the hospital.

Ron was walking quicker and quicker down the corridor. A cold wave of fear ran over him, Hermione's fear, he started to run. He tore around a corner running straight into his brother who was himself running.

'what is it?' Ron shouted

'you have to hurry, she's dying.' the blood drained from Ron's face and he sped away leaving the others to catch up. He ran into the hospital breathless, he saw Hermione's body shaking violently on the bed, she was gasping for air.

'do something!' he shouted as he ran to her side.

'I'm sorry.' Madam Pomfrey said sadly. Ron leaned over and grabbed Hermione's shoulders.

'fight,' he yelled, 'fight it, you're stronger than this.' Harry, Ginny and Bill ran up behind Ron. Mr and Mrs Weasley grabbed their daughter and held her back. Hermione's body gave one last violent convulsion and then went limp and still. Ron's scream echoed through the room and he shook her lifeless body. Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the group of Gryffindors gathered in the doorway, who had followed the three from the hall. She gasped in shook at the scene she saw.

'No, wake up, wake up.' Ron shouted, 'You can't leave me. Please.' Bill tried to grab Ron and pull him back.

'She's gone, Ron, she's gone.' he whispered, trying to bite back tears.

'No, no, Hermione.' Ron leant over her, tears spilling down his cheeks, 'I love you.' he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As he did he felt a surge of electricity shoot through his body, just like it had the night of the ball, only much stronger. A green light surrounded them both and radiated through the room, blinding everyone with it's intensity. He heard a gasp and felt warm breath against his lips. Hermione opened her eyes. For a moment, just a moment, time stopped altogether. They stared into each others eyes, Ron, strangely didn't feel shocked or surprised, nor even confused. He just felt whole, even before this day, he hadn't felt so complete as he did now, Hermione felt it too. They could both feel the energy flowing between them, and then they heard a two loud thumps, as Mrs Weasley and Ginny, both hit the ground in a dead faint. Madam Pomfrey shook herself back to reality and immediately began to check Hermione over, starting with her pulse.

An hour later, Madam Pomfrey had left for her office, having the need for a cup of tea and a lie down; Professor McGonagall had left for her office along with the three Weasleys, who were returning to the Burrow. Mr Weasley had told Hermione that he'd been unable to get hold of her parents, Hermione had pleaded with him not to try again. He'd agreed, albeit reluctantly. Harry and Ginny returned to class and left Ron and Hermione alone.

Hermione didn't remember much of what had happened, it was all a blur of shapes and sounds. Ron filled in the gaps as best as he could.

'I would never have believed that Crabbe and Goyle would be capable of doing something like this. I mean they are horrid, but this is a bit far for them to go.' she was relieved that her attackers had been caught, but something didn't feel right about it, there was something at the very back of her mind that told her, it may not have been them.

'You don't think it was them?' Ron said suddenly.

'I don't know, I really don't'

'Well they confessed, they admitted the whole thing. Although they didn't have a clue what that poison was, said it was something they nicked from the potion's stores.' Ron's fist clenched and his knuckles were white.

'It's over Ron, I'm alright.' Hermione whispered, Stroking his hands. Ron took a deep breath and slid next to her on the bed, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

'You really scared me today.' he said, his voice shaking, 'I thought I'd lost you.' Hermione lay quietly against him, thinking.

'Ron,' she said after a moment, 'What happened today? Between us?'

'I don't know, but it was that light again. You know what, I don't care what it was right now, because it saved your life and that's enough for me.' Ron said.

'There's going to be questions.' she warned him.

'I know.'

'is it true, about the cuts and bruises, Madam Pomfrey said I was covered in them.'

'You were and you had a lot of broken bones too.' Ron tried to push away the image of Hermione's broken body, 'when you came back they just healed, disappeared.'

'Wow, you made them go.'

'I didn't do anything.' he stated.

'Yes you did Ron, it was all you.' she told him and they fell silent again. _was it me, _Ron thought, _it couldn't have been. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Madam Pomfrey had insisted on running endless tests on Hermione, but they all said the same thing. She was healthier right now than she had ever been. Ron had also been forced to have tests and he too was at the peak of health. Dumbledore had arrived back at the school two days after the attack, Hermione had been kept in the hospital wing, despite her protests that was she fine, but they insisted, she had after all died, albeit briefly. The teachers had made Ron go back to class, but every minute not in a classroom he spent with Hermione, including nights. Her and Ron had been asked a lot of questions, by Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley. When they told them about the night of the ball, neither could look at the other.

On the last day of term, Hermione had been released from hospital and she used the time to pack. Ron only had charms that morning, which he skipped. He'd decided that Hermione shouldn't do anything strenuous so refused to allow her to pack for herself. Of course that also meant that his own packing was done, so now the pair sat on the common room couch, waiting for the final class that morning to finish and then this afternoon they would catch the express home.

'Ron I am perfectly capable of carrying my own things.' Hermione said frustrated after Ron had dragged her things across the room and stacked them with his.

'I've done it now.' he replied, putting his arm around her, he leaned towards her for a kiss, but she pulled away. 'What?' he asked.

'I thought you told me not to do anything strenuous.' she replied, smiling.

'Well I'll have to be extra gentle with you then won't I.' he replied with a grin, he pulled her quickly across him and lay her flat on the couch, 'after all, you're quite right, you mustn't over exert yourself.' he lay himself very carefully on top of her, making sure to take his weight against his arms, which were pressed on the couch either side of Hermione. He kissed her gently on the lips, a kiss which soon turned much more passionate. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They were however soon interrupted, by a sudden burst of wolf whistles and clapping. The Gryffindor sixth years charms class had finished and they were the first to return to the common room. Ron and Hermione had never been to worried about sharing kisses in front of others, but they were always quick and restrained. Never openly passionate like this.

'Go on Ron.' Seamus shouted.

'Oy!' shouted Harry and Ginny together. Harry assumed that the pair were completely oblivious to the commotion around them, heightened by the addition of the fifth and seventh years, who had just joined them. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw Hermione's hand slide down Ron's back towards his jeans. Then quite suddenly she whipped Ron's wand from his back pocket and flicked it perfectly in the direction of Seamus Finnegan, who found himself in a perfect body bind on the floor. She then returned the wand to Ron's back pocket, never once breaking the kiss. The common room burst out laughing.

'Serves you right mate.' Dean shouted to his friend on the floor. 'that was brilliant.'

'She's not the brightest witch in our year for nothing you know.' Ron chuckled, pushing himself upright.

'surprised you knew what she'd done.' Harry said. Ron just laughed harder.

'Oy!' Hermione shouted, making them all jump, 'I nearly bloody well died not too long ago and I was rather enjoying myself just then. So if you've quite finished.' she yelled and she grabbed Ron collar and pulled him back down on top of her. The common room erupted in laughter once more and then slowly died away as everyone went to their dorm rooms to pack.

'Are you two ready now?' Harry asked when he came downstairs with his trunk an hour later.

'Us' Ron exclaimed, 'we've been ready all day.'

'Looked like it.' Harry replied

'Boys!' Ginny shouted as she came down the girls staircase, 'stop arguing'

'Shall we head down to the carriages?' Hermione asked.

The boys grabbed their girlfriends trunks along with their own and proceeded out of the portrait hole. Professor McGonagall caught up to the group as they approached the entrance hall.

'you four.' she shouted, they stopped all wondering, _what now?_ 'come with me please.' she asked them

'Professor, we don't want to miss the train.' Hermione said softly.

McGonagall smiled, 'you won't be getting the train Miss Granger, come along, and you two,' she spoke to the boys, 'engage your brains and remember you're wizards, not muggles.' she indicated to the trunks that the boys were struggling with and both boys looked sheepish. The four followed the Professor their trunks now levitating behind them.

They entered McGonagall's office and she closed the door behind them.

'Due to recent events.' they all knew what event they were referring to and Ron closed his hand over Hermione's. 'we are allowing you four to use the floo to go home. I believe you are all going to the Burrow, yes.'

'Yes Professor.' Ginny replied.

'Good, off you go then. You first Miss Weasley, your mothers waiting for you.' Ginny stepped into the fireplace and vanished in the flames, Harry next, then Hermione. McGonagall stopped Ron as he approached.

'Mr Weasley, take care of her.' she said.

'I will.' they shared a brief smile and then Ron too disappeared in the flames.

When Ron stepped from the Burrows fireplace he saw his Mother hugging everybody and laughing, she loved to have her children home. She had looked at Harry and Hermione as her own for years now, admittedly Harry more so than Hermione. After Rita Skeeters painting of her in a less than reputable light, back in their fourth year, Mrs Weasley was left rather troubled as to the girls intentions. Now however Ron could see how much his Mothers opinion of her had changed. she was giving Hermione most of her attention and leaving the others to fend for themselves.

'You're looking so well dear, Ron!' she shouted over her shoulder. 'take Hermione's things up to Ginny's room.' she took Hermione's hand and led her to the dining table. 'now sit down dear or do you need to lie down? Do you want something to eat? I'll make you a sandwich?' the younger woman couldn't get a word in, she was finally pushed into a seat and left to breathe.

She looked around for the others but it seemed they had all taken their things upstairs. She closed her eyes briefly, letting the calm of the Burrow wash away the last few days. She saw Ron moving behind her closed eyes, he put her things on the floor and hastily left his sisters room. As he turned he smacked his foot against the bed post and started hoping around the room, she giggled at the image and opened her eyes._ what a silly thing to imagine, _she thought. A moment later the red head limped downstairs, muttering under his breath.

'What happened?' she asked

'nothing.' he replied. Hermione wondered briefly if the image she had thought of had really happened. _that's just silly. _she told herself. He sat down in the chair next to her as Mrs Weasley returned from the kitchen with a plate piled high with sandwich's.

Mrs Weasley insisted that Hermione was to do no strenuous activity for the next few days, just to ensure that she was a hundred percent better. So the following morning saw Ron and Hermione playing chess. Ron was getting very frustrated. He had never lost a game to any of his friends before and right now Hermione was beating him very badly, it seemed almost like she knew every move he was planning to make, and eventually she exclaimed 'checkmate'. he sat stunned, he'd been beaten for the first time in 6 years. _how the bloody hell did she do that, _he thought.

'I don't know.' she replied, Ron looked up, he wasn't aware that he had spoken out loud, 'I guess I finally learnt something from you, after all you are the greatest chess player in the school, you beat McGonagall's set once remember.' he had to agree, chess was his forte, usually.

The next few days there were moments like this, where one of them would answer a question that the other hadn't realised they'd said aloud. On the Wednesday afternoon, things were stranger still. Hermione sat reading, but this wasn't a school book, it was a muggle novel that she'd had buried in her trunk. It was the story of a tragic romance, she felt heavy in her heart reading it. She'd reached a particularly sad part when, the back door opened and Ron and Harry walked in. Ron was in tears.

'What happened?' Hermione asked, putting her arms around Ron, she'd never seen him cry like this, no one had.

'I don't know, we were just throwing a quaffle to each other and then he burst out crying.' Harry told her. Hermione sat with Ron on the couch, her book forgotten and comforted him. As she pushed the story from her mind and focused her attention on him, he slowly stopped crying. He looked around embarrassed.

'What happened?' he asked.

'We were wondering that ourselves.' Hermione told him.

'it was strange.' he replied, 'it was like this overwhelming sadness came over me and I couldn't help myself.'

'I know what you mean, I was reading a book just now and I was feeling a bit like that myself.' Mione said. _could that have been why I was crying _Ron thought.

Charlie was due to arrive the following morning at breakfast from Romania, just to spend a few days over Easter. Mrs Weasley woke everyone up early and was now bustling around the kitchen making breakfast. Hermione and Ginny took a seat at the dining table and the boys followed a few minutes later. Ron sat opposite Hermione, he looked at her and thought, _she looks lovely this morning._

'Thanks' she told him, he smiled and then, he realised.

'I never said that out loud, definitely this time.'

'You're sure?' Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny looked at them and then at each other, and shrugged.

'Do you have any idea what they are on about?' Ginny asked Harry. He shook his head.

'Okay, lets try something.' Hermione said, she concentrated on the first thing that came into her head. _What day is it today?_

'Thursday' Ron replied.

_Gosh, _Hermione thought.

_I know, _he agreed, _mad isn't it._

_Do you think it's to do with that green light? _she asked him.

_Dunno maybe. _he replied.

_I'm sure I've about this somewhere._

_I'd be amazed if you hadn't. _they both laughed

'What's going on?' Harry asked and the pair realised then that they'd had the entire conversation in their heads. They were saved from an explanation by Mrs Weasley making her entrance along with her husband and food.

'Not yet you lot,' she warned them, 'Charlie will be here any minute.'

_Charlie of course, Romania. _Hermione thought excitedly.

'Of course what?' Ron asked.

'I'm lost again.' Ginny said.

'That's where I've read it, soul magic.' Hermione began

'A Romanian understanding.' Ron finished. They both leapt from the table and ran up the stairs.

'What's going on?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'I have no idea.' Harry replied, completely confused. His two friends returned quickly, Hermione carrying a very large book, and they resumed their seats. Charlie arriving just as they did.

Hermione thumped the heavy tomb on to the table and greeted Charlie as he took a seat next to her.

'How are you now?' he asked, there was a gentle affection in his tone. He didn't know her very well, but what little he knew he liked, and he was overjoyed that she was dating his youngest brother.

'I'm okay now thank you.' she replied.

'You gave us quite the drama there you know. What are you reading now?' he asked seeing the extremely large book. He read the title. 'Wow, that's a bit heavy isn't it? Even for you.'

'It's so interesting, have you read it?' she asked. _maybe he can tell us more about this. _she thought and she heard Ron agree.

'Oh yes, fascinating subject, Soul magic. Why I have a very good friend who is a Soul bond himself.' Charlie said proudly.

'Soul bond?' Ron asked

'It's like a Soul mate only much stronger and very, very rare. Powerful magic Soul bonding.' Charlie replied. The young couple looked at each other. _maybe. _they both thought. They decided not to press for more information right now. Hermione wanted to read the book again first.

They spent the day together, pouring over the tomb and having silent discussions.

'What do you think then?' Hermione asked Ron, when she finally closed the book.

'I don't honestly know what to think. It all fits though.' he replied, 'Hearing each others thoughts, I mean that's what we've been doing isn't it?'

'And sharing feelings. Perhaps that was why you were crying the other day. Because that's how I felt.' she added, 'I don't think we've shared dreams though.'

'I don't know, we might have. We never tell each other our dreams, so for all we know we could have.' Ron suggested.

'Your right. Go on then, what's the most frequent dream that you have that I'm in?' she asked innocently. Ron flushed beet red.

'Um, yeah we, maybe we should concentrate on what we do know.' he suggested changing the subject and hoping that she couldn't read his thoughts just then. Their eyes met and Hermione went brick red. _great _Ron thought, now she knows, he looked down at his feet and waited for the slap. Hermione leant closer to him and whispered in his ear.

'Maybe we do share dreams after all.' Ron felt his body quiver and he gulped.

'So,' he continued, in a high pitched voice, trying desperately to regain control of himself. 'I was thinking maybe we should talk to Charlie, see what he knows. I think we should tell Harry and Ginny what's going on too.' Ron was excited to think he could be soul bonded with Hermione, but he was also scared stiff. He supposed they would just have to wait and speak to Charlie.

The four spent the day doing a long list of jobs for Mrs Weasley and just as they finished the final task, feeding the chickens, they were called for dinner. The household was happy this evening, despite the ever present threat of Voldermort looming over their heads. It was crowded with such a large group but no one minded, they chattered comfortably with each, talking about everything and nothing. Fred and George were discussing a new line of merchandise they were about to release, and Charlie told stories of the dragons he was working with. After they had all eaten, Ron pulled Charlie to one side.

'What's up?' Charlie asked.

'You know we were talking about soul bonding this morning. Well me and Mione were wondering if we could talk to you some more about it, privately.' Ron said. He really didn't want the rest of the family in on it just yet.

'Okay, sure.' Charlie replied, a little confused. 'Do you want to talk upstairs?'

'That would be great, I'll just get Mione.' as Ron turned around he noticed she was already waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. 'Of course.' he said to himself. This was going to take a little getting used to.

The three sat in Ron's bedroom. Ron and Hermione next to each other on the bed and Charlie on the chair by Ron's desk.

'So you want to talk about soul bonding, why?' Charlie asked.

'Well' Hermione said, quite calmly, 'we think we're soul bonds.'

'What!' Charlie exclaimed, 'why would you think that? It's extremely rare.'

'What did Mum tell you about when Hermione, well, died?' Ron asked quietly, feeling the familiar pain in his chest when he thought of that day. Hermione closed her hand over his and felt his sadness in her own chest.

'Just that she was attacked, she died and by some extraordinary magic, you brought her back.' Charlie replied

'Well really Ron, it started before then, the ball.' Mione reminded him.

'Yeah okay, from the start.' Ron relayed to his brother the details of the ball, the light they had seen, the feelings they felt. Then the incidents that followed, Ron's new knowledge of subjects, Hermione apathy and finally her death and his saving her.

'So now,' Hermione continued, 'we can hear each others thoughts and speak to each other non-verbally, we can even feel each others feelings.'

'Wow.' Charlie breathed, leaning back in the chair, 'I'm no expert, but that certainly sounds like soul bonding. I know sharing dreams is another part of it, and you can also feel each others pain. I'll have to speak to Malik about this, that's my friend in Romania. He's an expert on the subject, but then he's a soul bond himself.'

'Thanks Charlie.' they both said, Charlie stood in a daze and left the room, they thought they could hear him muttering 'amazing' under his breath.

'we'll talk to the others tomorrow.' Ron said, Hermione nodded in agreement, she needed to think more about this, her mind was swimming with ideas.

'I'm feeling a little tired Ron, I'm going to go to bed.'

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow.' he replied, she kissed him lightly and left for Ginny's room. Ron went back downstairs to see if he could coax a game of wizards chess out of Harry before he too went to bed.

The next few days passed by quickly, though they spent their days rather lazily. Charlie had sent an owl to Malik and they were waiting for his reply. The four friends spent the mornings together, playing Quidditch or talking, and the afternoons were spent in their two's. it was nice to have the opportunity to spend time together without anyone interfering. No one asking Hermione for homework help, no boys drawing Ron into Quidditch conversations. They had told Harry and Ginny about the possibility of being soul bonds and at Charlie's insistence they had also discussed it with Mr and Mrs Weasley. The two adults clearly understood the implications far better than the youngsters.

On the Sunday night of the second week, when it was late and quiet, Ron was fidgeting restlessly in his sleep. He suddenly bolted upright and awake, his heart pounding and sweat pouring from him. He shook away the dream he'd had and dashed from his bed. He felt something in his mind, it was pulling him down the stairs, into the living room. It was like a gentle presence on the edges of his thoughts, it drew him forwards and he let it. He saw a figure sitting on the couch, sipping from a glass of water. He let the gentle presence slowly fill his mind up and then he understood.

'Hermione.' he called, she looked up at him, a trail of tears on her cheeks. He moved to her side and kneeled on the floor, 'you had a nightmare.' he said. She nodded, 'about the attack'

'How did you know?' She asked him.

'it woke me up.' he told her with a lopsided grin. She smiled back at him weakly. 'come on.' he said, 'we'll sleep here.' Ron knew she wouldn't go back to sleep on her own. He moved to lie on the couch and pulled Hermione with him, then he folded his arms around her securely. He felt her relax through their connection, it was actually a familiar sensation and he briefly wondered about the times he'd felt this and not known it was actually Hermione. As she started to fall asleep, he could hear brief snatches of jumbled thoughts. He listened carefully to them, thoughts of feeling safe with Ron, of how different it felt to be safe, of her life before him. There were thoughts of her childhood and how she had never felt safe then. Ron filed these away to ask about later, and he felt himself too slowly fall asleep. There was no doubt in Ron's mind now, they were soul bonds, and he liked it.


End file.
